


On the Shores of Mirador

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot Land Challenges [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1458151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin waits for Arthur to wake up from his last test to remove the curse from the death of the unicorn</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Shores of Mirador

**Title:** On the Shores of Mirador  
 **Challenge:** Challenge #18: Beside The Sea  
 **Word Count:** 276  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Merlin, Arthur  
 **Warnings:** near death experience  
 **Summary:** Merlin waits for Arthur to wake up from his last test to remove the curse from the death of the unicorn 

 

** On the Shores of Mirador **  
Merlin sat by Arthur’s side on the cold rocky shore.  He was waiting for him to wake.  Anhora  said the potion in the cup wouldn’t last but a few hours. Merlin had already been waiting for two hours. 

Merlin had already thought about carrying Arthur to the horses but it was a long way to the other side of the maze. 

Merlin looked out into the water. The sunlight shimmered on the calm surface. Any other time, Merlin would have relished a day by the sea but today he just wanted to go home to Camelot. 

“Merlin, am I dead?” Arthur asked with a hoarse whisper. 

Merlin looked down at Arthur. He glared at the Prince lying on the shore. “No. You aren’t but you could have been. Exactly how was I supposed to explain that to Uther? I would be just as dead as you.” 

“Father wouldn’t have killed you right away. He would have made you wait until at least sundown.” Arthur said. 

“Of course because burning stakes with people on them are so much prettier as night is falling.” Merlin threw his hands up in the air. “Why didn’t I think of that?”

“We are going to have to talk about your attitude.” Arthur said as he sat up. 

“At least, I will still have one when we reach Camelot.” Merlin shot back. 

Arthur glared at him. He got to his feet. “Get up let’s get on.” 

“Whatever you say, Arthur.” Merlin stood and dusted off his pants and followed him. “Don’t get us lost in the maze.” 

Arthur laughed. 

Three hours later they were still in the maze.  

Merlin was not amused.   


End file.
